Close the Window, Please
by xxThatShyTomboyXx
Summary: AU! Dark! OOC! The son of a local police officer finds himself victim of a strange snake-like man and his sick fascination with young boys. {First person narrative. You can picture a male Naruto character or a male version of yourself as the main character.} Rated :M, but nothing too graphic.


I hope I'm not a bad person for writing this...

**disclaimer: I do not own = Naruto and all its characters **

** I only own my wicked subconsciousness and crappy writing.**

* * *

><p><span><em>~A world where no one is safe, full of lies, prejudices, and sick minds~<em>

''_Daddy, did you see that?''_

_''Uh...what?''_

My dad looks up questioning. His upper body is bend over the desk and there are sheets and paper clots all over the place. I gingerly point through the window to a couple of trees just a few meters away from our house. '_'Right there, behind those trees.'_'

My dad peers out of the window and frowns, it makes his forehead wrinkle. ''_And what am I suppose to see behind the trees?''_ He asks.

I withdraw my finger._ '' A creepy looking guy...he was looking at me.''_ My reply surprises him. He peers out of the window again, this time more focused. After a few moments of staring he gives up and sits down.

''_ The only person I see is Yukimura-san doing the laundry and no creepy guy behind the trees...are you really sure that you saw someone there?''_

I nod. ''_yes, it was a guy, very pale, he looked somewhat like a snake and...''_ My dad smiles softly and focuses his gaze back on his work.

_ ''Then you must have imagined it, snake-mans don't exist.''_

I slyly peek out of the window. _'' You're right, Snake-mans don't exist. __But dragons do, don't they?''_

_''Yes, dragons exist.''_

Satisfied with his answer I smile broadly and continue my drawing of a fierce, fire-breathing dragon with silver scales and a purple mustache. Under one of his claws I draw the burned remains of a snake-like man with a pale skin and long black hair. I hang the drawing on the fridge.

* * *

><p>After kissing my dad goodnight and having my teeth brushed I run to my room, jump on my bed and bury my face in the pillow. The pillow is big and soft, so soft that my face almost completely disappears in it. My room is so dark that I can barely see a thing.<p>

But when you're going to sleep you don't need to see, do you?

I turn around, grab my blanket and pull it up till my chin. While closing my eyes, I can hear my dad's loud cursing in the background. He is a police officer and works very hard, to the point that he always takes his work home. I bet that now he's going through evidence of a case about a child kidnapper who kidnaps little boys. Being an officer he has a duty of confden...confdilitia...eh...confidentiality, so he hadn't told me anything about it. I only heard about the case when I walked into the living room and the news was on. Also, I heard something about it when a classmate of mine got kidnapped.

His name was Neji.

Two weeks ago he didn't come to school. it didn't bother anybody at first, we all thought he had caught the flu or something. Five days after his absence there was a rumor going around the school that Neji was kidnapped by a strange man. Of course we immediately went to Hinata to ask if that was true, and when we did, she busted out in crying and ran away. She didn't come back to school after that. But I am sure that is not the case, he's just sick or secretly on vacation.

Before I close my eyes I see something white behind my curtains. Was that...-?!  
>No, I am just imagining things.<p>

* * *

><p><em>''You did well my lads, don't forget that next week we're up against the runner-up! Have a nice weekend.''<em>

Despite that I don't believe him, my trainer's words always manage to make me happy, make me feel useful. Mister Gai is a kind and cheerful man with a booming voice who genuinely cares about his pupils well-being. Perhaps so much that he never dares to be honest about our performances, but we all know that we're the worst team in the competition. Really, there is no need to tell us...

I swing my bag over my shoulder and look over it with impatience. We're suppose to walk each other home under instructions of our parents and mister Gai.  
>''H<em>urry up already, I wanna be home before Super Neko starts!''<em> I cut off my chatting friend with a snarl and a glare. It is not my angry gaze nor my low tone of speaking that finally sets him to move, no, it are the magical words '_'Super Neko starts.''_

Super Neko is our hero.

We kids of Konoha all adore that blue-furred and mischievous little critter. A naughty cat full of life, who pulls pranks on everyone and always manages to save the day. Every episode, every day. A standard routine, yet incredibly addicting. It got even me glued to the telly and craving for another episode every afternoon...and that is actually quite uncommon.

_''Yes, yes, I am already half-way home!''_ My obnoxious friend says whilst jogging past me, playfully poking an elbow into my side. I utter a sound of surprise and discomfort but apart from that I remain silent. We walk home under the slowly darkening sky and the delicious smell of baked chicken. We both almost start drooling.

'_'Ah, smells so good! man, I am so hungry now. Not fair, they have chicken as diner!''_ His words suggest disappointment and perhaps jealousy, but my friend's tone is light and cheerful.

I roll my eyes, faking annoyance. '_'You're always hungry.''_

He turns his head sideways and looks down at me, mouth slightly open in surprise and his eyes wide. As sudden as it had appeared, the look of shock vanishes from his face and makes place for a genuinely looking happy one. I raise an eyebrow at his strange shift of emotions and wait for my friend to explain. But he does not. The boy just keeps standing there with a big grin printed on his face and small blush lines on both his cheeks._'...What now?''_ I ask. His behavior has left me puzzled.

_''Nothing, it's just...''_ He folds both his hands behind his neck and continues. _''Even though you're three years younger than I am, you have always been the more mature one.'' _His eyes dart sideways in almost a nervous way. He hopes that I will satisfied with only that. Though luck for him because I am not.

_''What do you mean?''_

_''You know...eh..more serious and stuff.''_

_''I still don't understand why that made you surprised and then suddenly happy...it sounds like you're trying to make up an excuse.''_

He shifts uneasy, then takes a look at his watch._''Oh man, I almost forgot!''_ I watch as panic overflows his brain and how he flails his arms around. I know it's not an act but I can't let him get away so easily.

_''No changing the subject now, answer me.''_

The poor idiot turns his attention back to me.''_Sorry,_ _I forgot that I was supposed to pick up my sister from ballet, so I have to go now!''_ Without giving me a change to speak he heads for the way back, leaving me stunned and confused. Darn it, I want a proper answer and not some poor excuse!

Turning himself to me one last time he shouts out loudly.''_Sorry for not being able to walk home with you. Please be careful!''_

Annoyed beyond belief I watch as he dashes out of my vision. _''Tomorrow...I'll visit you...and I'll... make you tell me.''_ I swear, turning around and taking angry steps towards home.'_'Damn it!''_ I absolutely hate it when people don't tell me things immediately, it's one of the few things that can really make my blood boil.

...

...

_''Something bothering you, little boy?''_

My stomach starts turning upon hearing that sickly sweet voice. A shadow looms over me and I can't contain the startled gasp that escapes my throat. I don't know that voice, but I know it means danger. I sense it. Quickly, I turn around and come face to chest with a tall male. looking up I can feel how the corners of my mouth drop, how my eyes grow wide and my knees start shaking. My face turns almost just as pale as the skin of the man in front of me. The one with that long black hair, unhealthy pale skin, sweet predator-like smile and golden eyes with slits. Frozen in place, I can't do anything except for to stare at him with fear practically written all over my face. it disgust me, makes me feel weak and feeble.

The snake-like man tills his head, an expression of hurt plastered on his face - It is fake! It is fake and I know it!_''Now now, what's with that scared expression? I am not here to hurt you, my cute little friend.''_ He coeds and raises his ghostly white hand to caress one of my cheeks.

Above us I can see the sky rapidly darkening, stars are shyly filling up the sky. The world is getting dark, and I am standing here, frozen in place with a snake-man rubbing my cheek almost lovingly, Gazing down at me as if I am his prey. I do feel like I am his prey.

He's the snake, ready to consume the terrified mouse caught in his deadly embrace.

As for the mouse, that would be me.

* * *

><p>Just don't ask me! I once dreamed I was a boy and that Orochimaru was a pedophile chasing after me. It was scary as hell until my father accidentally drove over him with his car...like 5 times XD<p>

Anyway English is not my native language, I cannot write very well and I only watched the first 20 episodes of Naruto. So if you find mistakes or have some advise for me, I would love to hear~! But please no flames :


End file.
